My Answer
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Alur cerita dimulai sejak Souji meninggalkan Inaba. Kehidupan kota pun kembali seperti semula, apa yang akan terjadi di Velvet Room kali ini? Cerita yang tak ada hubungannya dengan Souji.
1. My Prologue

Ah semua pembaca, halo~ Hobi saya kebanyakan nulis fic, jadi semua fic nyaris dimasukin hiatus saking senangnya ^^; Ini akan jadi salah satu fic pendek crossover Mana Khemia Persona lagi! Enjoy~

* * *

**My Answer**

_by Kuroi-Oneesan_

* * *

**Rating:** T (entah kenapa hampir semua cerita saya ratingnya T)

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Disclaimer:** Persona series dan Mana Khemia series bukan punya saya, semua punya ATLUS dan GUST/NISA~

**Warning :**Mungkin cerita akan mengandung Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe dan OOC

**Summary :** Alur cerita bergerak dari setelah Souji pergi meninggalkan Inaba. Kehidupan di kota itu kembali damai tanpa soal Persona dan segala macam pembunuhan. Para anggota Investigation Team juga menuju jalur kehidupannya masing-masing. Sebuah cerita yang tak ada hubungannya dengan Souji.

* * *

**My Prologue**

_April, 2010_

**

* * *

**

_Aku terbangun di sebuah mimpi._

_Kenapa aku yakin ini mimpi?_

_Karena semua terlihat tidak nyata._

Di depanku hanya ada sebuah bangku berisikan kakek tua berhidung panjang yang duduk diatasnya, dan disebelahnya ada seorang wanita cantik nan elegan berdiri membawa sebuah buku tebal. Pemandangannya serba biru walaupun tempat ini tampak sebagai tempat untuk rias karena tempat ini terbentang kaca rias.

Aku duduk di sofa lembut berwarna biru, aku tidak dapat berkata apapun.

"Selamat datang, di Velvet Room," ucap kakek berhidung bengkok itu. "Tak kuduga akan secepat ini menerima tamu lagi…"

Kakek nyentrik itu tersenyum padaku.

"Sepertinya kau juga tahu kalau ini ada didalam mimpi," lanjutnya. "Namaku Igor, dan ini adalah asistenku, Margaret."

"Senang bertemu denganmu," jawab Margaret singkat.

"Silahkan tulis namamu di kertas ini,"

Kakek tua—maksudku Igor itu, dia tak menghentikan senyum dan tatapan matanya kearahku. Dia mengulurkan pena kearahku, dan kulihat ada secarik kertas yang tadinya tak pernah kulihat. Aku pun menulis namaku dengan pena itu…

_Rise Kujikawa_

Secara ajaib, kakek Igor melenyapkan pena dan kertas itu dalam sekejap. Entah apa yang ia katakana pada Margaret disebelahnya setelah aku menulis namaku di kertas itu.

"Tampaknya perjalananmu akan menyenangkan, nona," Margaret tersenyum padaku.

"…Nah, untuk sekarang, sampai jumpa lagi,"

**15 April 2012**

_TOK TOK_

"Rise-chan, bangun! Jemputanmu sudah akan datang!" ucap sebuah suara tua.

Hari itu, Rise sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke dunia entertainment. Managernya masih sama seperti dulu, Inoue-san. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke dunia Risette karena Souji menyemangatinya. Dengan kebulatan tekad, ia pun meninggalkan Inaba dan menuju kota besar—tepatnya Tatsumi Port Island.

Seperti yang neneknya sudah katakan, jemputannya sudah tiba, iapun meninggalkan Inaba. Ia tidak bilang siapapun ia akan pindah—setidaknya semua anggota Investigation Team tahu, itu semua sudah cukup baginya.

Rumah barunya kini di areal Iwatodai, kota terdekat dengan Tatsumi Port Island. Rise akan tinggal sendiri di kamar di sebuah apartemen milik studio tempatnya kini dikontrak. Sekedar info, apartemen sewaan ini adalah bekas dari Iwatodai Dorm yang disewa oleh Kirijo Group.

Setelah perjalanan cukup jauh dari Inaba ke Iwatodai, mereka pun langsung ke apartemen untuk istirahat.

"Rise-chan, kamarmu dilantai 2 paling ujung ya? Kalau ada apa-apa langsung saja kelantai bawah!" ujar Inoue-san.

"Baik Inoue-san~" jawabnya riang.

Membawa semua barang bawaannya, ia pun menuju lantai 2 hendak menaruh semua barang yang ia bawa di kamar itu.

_TING…_

Suara piano yang terdengar dari lantai atas menghentikan langkahnya. Rise akhirnya hanya menaruh barang bawaannya di depan kamar dan mencari asal suara piano tersebut.

"_Siapa yang memainkan piano itu? Suaranya indah. Apa salah satu crew?_"

Saat naik ke lantai 3, tidak ada orang, berarti suara itu datang dari lantai 4!

Ketika tiba di lantai 4, hanya ada sebuah pintu besar disana, dan kebetulan suara itu datang dari dalam pintu tersebut.

_CKLEK_

"Oh…"

Kedua suara bertemu, awalnya gadis yang punya dua pigtail itu memperhatikan grand piano yang ada di tengah ruangan besar, tidak memperhatikan siapa pemainnya. Begitu ia melihat siluet pemainnya, ekspresi mereka berdua sama ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang satu sama lain.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rise duluan.

Orang yang berdiri di belakang piano itu menutup grand piano itu dan memperlihatkan dirinya. Ia cowok, berkacamata, lumayan tinggi, tegap dan berambut panjang pirang dikuncir.

"Apa salahku cuma memainkan piano terbengkalai ini?" jawab orang itu ketus.

"Bu, bukan itu maksudku!" balas Rise kesal. "Siapa namamu dan apa maumu?"

"…Aku cuma seorang staff disini, dan aku tidak ingin memberitahu namaku,"

"Grh…kulaporkan kau pada Inoue-san sebagai pencuri!"

"H-Hei! Aku baru saja dapat kerja disini! Hentikan apa yang akan kau lakukan!"

Kedua orang itu cocok sebagai teman cek-cok ^^;

Rasanya adu mulut ini akan berlangsung lama. Padahal hanya minta nama saja sampai sesusah itu, kedua karakter yang keras kepala… *author digebuk*

"Kalau begitu beritahu namamu, bodoh!"

"Bo—? Grrr… kurang ajar…!"

"Sudahlah! Cepat beritahu namamu! Kau sudah tahu siapa aku, kan?"

"Memangnya siapa kau? Jangan sok didepanku, cewek jelek,"

"Kau—! Aku ini Rise Kujikawa!"

"Rise Kujikawa? Ohh…idol yang diceritakan Inoue-san itu ya?"

"Itu kau tahu, dasar bodoh! Ternyata kau benar-benar bodoh, ya?"

"Hentikan memanggilku bodoh! Aku punya nama, Roxis Rosenkrantz!"

Akhirnya ia memberitahu namanya. Yap benar, cowok ini bernama Roxis Rosenkrantz. Dan tentu saja namanya sangat-sangat asing bagi Rise.

"Roxis…? Kau dari negara mana?"

"Hah? Aku dari Al-Revis,"

"Al-Revis…? Dimana lagi itu?"

"Err sudahlah, kalau kujelaskan terlalu membuang waktu. Kau mengganguku, aku permisi,"

Roxis meninggalkan ruangan itu—tetap dengan sifat ketus pada Rise. Rise pun tambah muak dan kesal dengan staff gila itu.

"Tch…! Siapa sih orang itu?"

Cerita belum berakhir sampai disini, hari-hari baru sang idol baru saja terbuka di depan mata.

To be Continued

* * *

**A/N : **Hyahooo~ bagaimana cerita tentang Rise ini? Semoga bagus yah! Read & Reviewnya ditunggu! ^^


	2. In My Room

******Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Disclaimer:** Persona series dan Mana Khemia series bukan punya saya, semua punya ATLUS dan GUST/NISA~

**Warning :**Mungkin cerita akan mengandung Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe dan OOC

**

* * *

**

**In My Room**

27 April 2012

* * *

Rise Kujikawa, idol yang selama ini hiatus telah kembali ke layar kaca mengulangi debutnya. Dampak positif sudah menyebar dari berbagai media tentang kembalinya Risette. Tapi siapa tahu kalau misalkan si idol itu benci kembali ke showbiz cuma karena seorang staff ketus?

Staff yang disebutnya ketus itu bernama Roxis Rosenkrantz, seseorang yang tampak berasal dari luar negeri—menurutnya sih. Hari ini adalah hari dimana serangkaian latihan untuk show pertama Risette di Escapade beberapa minggu lagi. Rise tetap menghindari Roxis, begitu pula sebaliknya—hari-hari itu pun terus berulang hingga saat itu.

27 April 2012

Show akan dimulai seminggu lagi di Escapade. Malam itu Rise yang capek segera kembali ke kamarnya setelah latihan panjang berjam-jam hingga malam sudah larut.

_BRAKKK_

Rise menabrak seseorang ketika akan menuju kamarnya. Orang yang membawa buku-buku layaknya seperti kutu buku.

"…Sakit…" keluhnya.

"Ma-Maaf aku—"

Ternyata yang menabraknya itu Roxis! (Atau mungkin Rise yang ngelamun)

Rise pun ikut merapikan kesalahan yang dibuatnya.

"K-Kau lagi! Ngapain kau jalan disini sambil bawa buku-buku berat begitu?"

"Memang kenapa? Lagipula kamarku juga ada di lantai ini, dan aku suka baca buku!"

"Pantas kacamatamu itu bulukan Roxis-kun!"

"Bu-Buluk? Dasar idol kurang ajar!"

"Hehehe, bercanda kok! Kacamatamu lumayan, walaupun agak kuno…"

"Oh…"

Suasana menjadi ringan, walau Roxis tetap bersikap dingin. Seperti Roxis yang pertama kali bertemu dengan Vayne.

"Sudah ya, aku capek! Sampai jumpa, Roxis-kun,"

"Ah ya, ya…"

Kamar Roxis adalah kamar yang dikenal dulu sebagai kamar milik Shinjiro Aragaki di asrama Iwatodai. Roxis menuju kamarnya duluan, lalu Rise belakangan setelah membeli sekaleng Cielo Mist dari mesin minuman.

_KLEK_

…

Begitu Rise memasuki kamarnya, di kamar yang tata letaknya tak terlalu ia ubah itu, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap memakai seragam, siluetnya langsung menawan mata Rise.

"Kau siapa?"

Pemuda berambut biru itu menengok, mata birunya mengkristal ditimpa sinar bulan purnama. Dengan senyum tulus, ia menyapa Rise.

"Selamat datang, di Dark Hour,"

Sekeliling nampak hijau, seperti sebuah mimpi. Bulan purnama pun terasa sangat kuning.

"Kau…siapa? Dan, apa itu Dark Hour?"

"Sebenarnya, Dark Hour sudah kuhentikan, tetapi sisanya masih tertinggal didunia ini karena suatu hal, kau mau membersihkannya untukku?" pintanya.

"Kau siapa dulu dan apa maumu?"

"Ah, aku Minato Arisato…" ia memperkenalkan diri. "Aku ingin bekerja sama denganmu untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa Dark Hour,"

"Sisa-sisa?"

"Ya, ada suatu hal yang membuat Dark Hour hanya terjadi di asrama ini, kau mau membantuku menghilangkannya?"

"Menghilangkan…?"

"Kalahkan shadows yang menjadi penyebab adanya tempat ini,"

"S-Shadows! Kau juga tahu soal Shadows!"

"Besok aku akan datang lagi saat Dark Hour…, sampai jumpa…"

_TIK…TIK_

Jam kembali terdengar berdetak, dan pemuda bernama Minato itu sudah tidak ada di kamar Rise.

"Apa itu barusan…?" Rise duduk di kasurnya. "Apa mungkin karena aku terlalu lelah yah?"

**

* * *

To be Continued and don't forget to review!  
**


	3. My Second Dark Hour

**Rating:** T (entah kenapa hampir semua cerita saya ratingnya T)

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Disclaimer:** Persona series dan Mana Khemia series bukan punya saya, semua punya ATLUS dan GUST/NISA~

**Warning :**Mungkin cerita akan mengandung Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe dan OOC

**

* * *

**

**My Second Dark Hour**

Hari-hari show di Escapade mulai mendekat. Latihan semakin gencar dan gencar, dan tak terasa besok sudah hari H dari show pertama Rise Kujikawa—si Idol muda yang sudah lama hiatus itu, oleh karena itu, hari ini lebih banyak istirahat bagi Rise.

"Fuuh~"

Ia sedang meminum secangkir teh di ruangan lobby apartemen sewaan Iwatodai sendirian. Staff lain kebanyakan sibuk di Paulownia Mall untuk show besok.

"Wah wah halo Idol Kujikawa,"

Dengan ekspresi datar khas dan gayanya yang membetulkan kacamata, sudah jelas kalau dia itu Roxis Rosenkrantz, salah seorang staff aneh nan unik yang ditemui Rise disana. Dia membeli minuman kaleng seplastik dari luar.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menunjukkan respek begitu, Roxis-kun?"

"Memang tidak boleh? Disini statusmu lebih tinggi dariku, kan?"

"Status itu tidak penting bagiku! Perlakukan saja aku seperti biasa,"

"Hrmm? Terserah aku kan?"

Roxis tetap terlihat santai di mata Rise, walaupun sebenarnya pembawaannya kaku. Roxis membuka salah satu kaleng minumannya.

"Oh ya aku masih penasaran, kenapa kau kesini dari Al-Revis?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, begitu bangun mendadak aku sudah disini kok, lalu aku terus bekerja sebagai staff disini, selesai."

"…Hah?"

Jawaban yang sangat tidak relevan, Roxis-kun.

"…Aku jujur kok,"

"Hhh…terserahlah, susah ngomong sama orang susah," Rise meminum kopinya sampai habis.

"Istirahat sana, besok hari H-nya, kan?"

"Masih sore loh— ah, tak apa-apalah…oyasumi Roxis-kun,"

Rise menuju kamarnya dan tidur.

…

…

"Selamat datang, di Velvet Room,"

"Hmm…? Igor-san?"

"Jangan bingung, kau memang tertidur di dunia nyata, tapi aku mensummon-mu kesini melalui mimpimu,"

"Err, oke? Lalu, kenapa aku ada…disini?"

"…Ada hal baru menantimu," kata Margaret.

"Yap, sebuah hal baru yang menuju jawabanmu dan kau akan membutuhkan bantuanku untuk mewujudkannya,"

Bantuan?

Sebenarnya siapa kakek Igor ini? Aku berpikir keras, tetapi tak ada jawaban di otakku.

"Waktu terus berjalan di duniamu, sudah saatnya kau pergi…untuk hari ini,"

Pandangan Rise menjadi kabur, dan tiba-tiba yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya sekarang. Waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul 12 malam, sudah berjam-jam dari sore ia tertidur.

* * *

**Dark Hour**

**Moon Phase = Half**

**

* * *

**

"Oh…kau terbangun, Kujikawa Rise-san?"

Cowok berambut biru yang beberapa hari lalu itu—yang ia anggap mimpi—muncul lagi di hadapannya tepat di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku!"

"Di nameplate yang ada di pintu kamar ada namamu, kan?"

"O-Oh…jadi ini semua bukan mimpi yah…"

"Jadi? Kau setuju dengan penghapusan Dark Hour?"

"Kenapa kau memilihku?"

"Kau ada dikamarku dulu dan…kau tidak ter-transmogrified seperti orang lain,"

"Kamarmu? Ini dulu **kamarmu**!"

"Panjang ceritanya sih, tapi ya, ini kamarku dulu sebelum aku menyegel Nyx,"

"Lalu…apa maksudmu Dark Hour? Dan juga Transmogrify?"

"Dark Hour adalah waktu tersembunyi, yang bisa bergerak bebas di waktu ini hanya orang yang mempunyai potensi,"

"Potensi? Apa lagi itu?"

"Singkat kata, hanya orang yang bisa memiliki sesuatu yang disebut—"

_BRAK BRAK BRAK_

Terdengar suara ribut dari atap tempat itu. Seperti sebuah pertarungan sengit.

"Shadows?" Minato mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Arisato-san, jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, ada Shadows diatap, kita harus kesana. Nih, kuberikan ini padamu dan ikuti aku."

***Minato gives Rise : Evoker x 1***

"Pistol?"

"Pasti nanti akan berguna,"

Mereka berdua pun bergegas menuju atap.

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

_KLEK_

Dan yak! Benar kata Minato, diatap itu ada benda tidak berbentuk berwarna hitam—shadows dan…Roxis Rosenkrantz?

"R-Roxis-kun?"

"Jangan mendekat! Makhluk ini berbahaya!"

Roxis tetap bertarung melawan shadows itu—dengan kemampuan cardnya sebagai Alchemist. Ia memang seimbang dengan shadow tersebut, tetapi shadows itu tak bisa dikalahkannya.

"Percuma! Kau tak akan bisa menang melawan shadows!" pekik Minato. "Biar kubantu…Perso—"

Sesaat Minato mengeluarkan evoker dari sakunya, muncul tiga shadow lain yang melucuti evokernya. Evoker tersebut pun mendarat di kaki Roxis. Karena Rise sendiri tak punya senjata, Evoker yang diberikan Minato—karena ia menyadari tak berpeluru— ia lempar ke arah tiga shadows yang mendekati Minato.

"B-Bodoh! Kenapa kau lempar?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Arisato-san!"

"…Pergilah dari sini…!"

Minato bangkit, ia mengambil pipa rusak di belakangnya dan menerjang shadows-shadows di depannya serta mencari evoker yang tadi dilempar Rise.

"_Potensial ini potensial itu, maksudnya apa sih…" _

"_Dan kata Arisato-san tadi dengan pistol itu…Persona?"_

"_Apa sama dengan Persona yang waktu itu?"_

"_Persona yang…di TV World?"_

"RISE, AWAS BELAKANGMU!" teriak Roxis.

Begitu menengok, tepat di belakang Rise ada sebuah shadow lagi sudah siap menerkamnya.

"Tch…! Tidak sempat…"

Minato yang ditengah melawan shadows tidak bisa menyelamatkan Rise, begitu juga Roxis…

* * *

Yak, cerita bersambung! *author digeplak*

Sebagai bonus, saya tambah sedikit info soal character juga ya :D

Kita mulai dari Roxis-kun dulu~

**1. Roxis Rosenkrantz**

Weapon : Astral Cards

Persona : Norn

Lv : 58

Arcana : Fortune

Absorb : Wind

Weak : Elec

Persona Skills :

-Mind Charge

-Debilitate

-Garudyne

-Magarudyne

-Hamaon


	4. My New Power

**Rating:** T (entah kenapa hampir semua cerita saya ratingnya T)

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Disclaimer:** Persona series dan Mana Khemia series bukan punya saya, semua punya ATLUS dan GUST/NISA~

**Warning :**Mungkin cerita akan mengandung Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe dan OOC

* * *

**My New Power**

"KUJIKAWA-SAN—"

Rise sudah mempunyai Persona sejak dulu semasa Investigation Team. Kenapa ia ragu-ragu mengeluarkannya?

_Kuingat, kau percaya kalau aku bisa menjadi semuanya, menjadi Rise, ataupun Risette…_

_Kau punya kekuatan yang tak kumiliki, dan kau selalu membantuku mewujudkannya_

_Apa aku juga bisa…mempunyai kepercayaanmu?_

_Apa aku bisa…meminjam kekuatanmu, Souji-senpai?_

"Kanzeon—"

Persona Rise yang biasa, Kanzeon, muncul dan membuat shadow didekatnya tadi terlempar—walaupun tidak habis sepenuhnya.

"Persona! Tanpa evoker?" Minato terpaku.

"Ohh, jadi dengan evoker ini bisa men-summon apalah-itu-namanya-Persona?" tanya Roxis.

"Memang iya, jadi seperti ini…"

Minato menarik paksa Evoker dari salah satu shadows, menunjukkan cara pakainya ke Roxis sekaligus mensummon Messiah of the World Arcanum. Roxis mengikuti cara Minato dan…

"Persona,"

Roxis men-summon sebuah Persona yang unik…Norn of the Fortune Arcanum.

Tapi diluar penglihatan Minato dan Roxis, mereka tak menyadari Rise sudah seperti zombie sekarang. Kanzeon-nya mendeteksi puluhan shadow akan mendekati mereka.

"Banyak sekali…shadowsnya…mereka menuju kesini…semuanya…"

"Personamu tipe analyzer! Wow,"

"Hoi cowok biru, ini bukan waktunya tenang, tuh lihat di dekat genteng…"

Yak, puluhan shadow sudah merayap mendekati mereka…

"Habisi mereka secepatnya!"

"Roger-!"

* * *

***BATTLE SHIFT BEGIN!***

Ally : Roxis Rosenkrantz [Fortune], Minato Arisato [Fool, Judge., Death]

Ally Personas : Norn [Roxis], Orpheus [Fool]; Messiah [Judge]; Thanatos [Death]

Enemies : Shadows, arcana Sun x 20

Analyzer : Rise Kujikawa [Lovers]

**Battle Condition : Kalahkan musuh sebanyak-banyaknya.**

* * *

"Kenapa ada sebanyak ini!" tanya Minato.

"Mana kutahu, langsung habisi saja, merepotkan,"

_BAGH BUGH BAGH BUGH_

Author : FAST FORWARD!

"Fuahh…akhirnya,"

Roxis duduk di lantai setelah shadow terakhir ia kalahkan.

"Sip, selesai Kujikawa—"

"Tunggu…ada satu shadow tersisa!"

"EHH?"

"…Dan ia…lebih kuat dari yang 20 barusan!"

"Lebih kuat! Seperti mini-boss maksudmu?" kata Minato.

_BRUAKK!_

Tanpa dikata, shadow berukuran normal itu telah mencapai mereka. Shadow itu berbentuk seperti manusia—cewek tepatnya dengan penampilan seperti banyak shadow-otherself yang ada di Persona 4.

"Manusia…kok?" Minato bingung.

"Dia shadow, Arisato-san,"

"_Kembalikan Roxis-kun…" _ucap Shadow itu.

"A-Aku?"

"_Roxis-kun harus kembali…karena kita berjanji untuk bersama…kan?"_

"Aku tidak mengerti…maksudmu…apa?"

"_Roxis-kun, tidak ingat padaku…? Ini aku…"_

Shadow tersebut mendekati Roxis, makin mendekat dan akhirnya menjatuhkan Roxis, shadow tersebut menahan kedua tangan Roxis di lantai dan menguncinya.

"_Kau lupa…? Kenapa kau lupa…? Padahal ini aku…"_

"Arisato-san, bunuh shadow itu, cepat!"

"_Aah? Kalian ingin menggangguku dengan Roxis-kun? Kalian jahat…"_

Sosok manusia tersebut berubah menjadi shadows berupa sebuah beruang raksasa!

* * *

**BGM :** A New World Fool – P4

Enemy : Shadow Boss – Gift Bear [Sun]

**Battle Condition : kalahkan Gift Bear!**

**[Roxis = 245 HP, 145 SP] [Minato = 300 HP, 124 SP]**

* * *

Roxis : Mind Charge! *Roxis is focused now*

***Enemy casts Power Charge, phys attack damage doubled***

Minato : Mind Charge! *Minato is focused now*

Roxis : Garudyne!

***Roxis' attack missed***

***Enemy casts [Agneyasatyra] to Minato***

***HIT! Get 200 damage, critical***

Rise : Roxis-kun! Tetap fokus ke lawan!

Roxis O, Oke…

***Minato is dizzy***

Roxis : Garudyne!

***HIT, ENEMY WEAK!***

***Shadow is recovered***

***Shadow casts [Ziodyne] to Roxis***

***HIT! Get 200 damage, down!***

Rise : TIDAK! KALIAN, JANGAN MATI DULU!

Rise pun kabur kedepan Roxis dan Minato, seakan melindungi mereka berdua dari serangan shadow berikutnya.

"Tunggu, Kujikawa! Berbahaya!" teriak Minato.

"Lebih baik aku mati lebih dulu daripada kalian!"

"Rise! Jangan—"

***Shadow casts [Maziodyne]***

_DUARRR!_

"…Rise?"

"A—Persona-nya berubah?" Minato ikutan kaget.

Ajaibnya lagi—atau mungkin karena kontrak dari Velvet Room, Rise men-summon Persona milik Kanji—Rokuten Maoh dengan mudahnya.

"Kau akan kukalahkan, shadows!"

* * *

***Battle Shift CONTINUED!***

Ally : Rise Kujikawa [?]

Enemy : Boss – Gift Bear [Sun]

**[Rise = HP : 310, SP : 199]**

* * *

"Sebenarnya arcane Rise itu apa, Lovers? Emperor?" tanya Roxis pada Minato

"Entahlah…aku gak ngerti,"

***Shadow is agitating***

***Rise is using [Arcana Shift] – Lovers Emperor***

***Persona changed - Kanzeon Rokuten Maoh***

Minato : A-Arcana Shift? Apa maksudnya ini? Seperti…Nyx?

Roxis : Nyx…?

Minato : …Nanti kujelaskan

***Shadow is casts [Ziodyne]***

***Rise = Block***

Roxis : W-Wha…hebat…

***Rise is using Arcana Shift – Emperor Magician***

***Persona changed – Rokuten Maoh Susano-O***

***Rise casts [Garudyne]***

***ENEMY WEAK, 1 MORE!***

Rise : HYAAAAAAAAAAAAH—

***Rise casts Brave Blade***

_CRING…_

* * *

yak bersambung dulu xD

Data chara kedua!

**2. Rise Kujikawa**

Weapon : Long Pipe (dikasih Minato)

Persona : varies, main is Kanzeon

Unique Ability : "Arcana Shift" – mengganti Persona dengan Persona lain milik salah satu anggota Investigation Team.

Lv : 57

Arcana : varies, main is Lovers

Abs : varies

Weak : varies

Persona Skills : tergantung Persona-nya

**Read and Review? Silakan kritik dan saran juga kalo mau ^^**


	5. My Experience in Al Revis

**Rating:** T (entah kenapa hampir semua cerita saya ratingnya T)

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Disclaimer:** Persona series dan Mana Khemia series bukan punya saya, semua punya ATLUS dan GUST/NISA~

**Warning :**Mungkin cerita akan mengandung Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe dan OOC

* * *

**My Experience In Al-Revis**

…

…

…

Rise mendadak merasa terbangun, setelah semuanya menjadi gelap.

Ia ada ditempat lain.

Ia tersadar disebuah reruntuhan bangunan.

Bangunan yang tidak familiar dengannya.

Dimana ini sebenarnya?

"…Oh, disini juga ada korban…"

Seorang wanita semi-transparan menghampirinya. Ia mengenakan longdress putih yang warnanya sudah terlihat luntur—satu kata, wanita itu hantu.

"H—Hantu?" pekik Rise.

"A, aku memang hantu, tapi aku hantu baik kok,"

"Apa maksudmu soal korban?"

"Tempat ini terkena gempa dahsyat dan terisolir dari daerah luar. Teman-temanku dokter alchemist, jadi mereka berusaha menangani para korban, tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Ada penyakit aneh menyebar, dan tidak ada obat—bahkan Elixir— yang bisa menyembuhkannya…"

"…La—Lalu bagaimana kita keluar?"

"Temanku yang bernama Gunnar diluar sana mencoba mencari bantuan." Wanita hantu itu mengernyit. "Err, mari kita cerita di tempat lain, disini kurang nyaman,"

Hantu itu menuntun Rise pergi, ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Pamela Ibis. Rise pun dibawa kearah gerbang tempat ini menuju ke arah dalam. Gerbang itu bertuliskan :

**Welcome to Al-Revis Gakuen**

"Al-Revis…Gakuen?"

Terlintas di benak Rise ini adalah tempat yang dimaksud Roxis.

"Ya, ini adalah sebuah sekolah. Entah kenapa akibat gempa itu semua menjadi terisolir…"

Ekspresi hantu semi-transparan tersebut menjadi lebih sedih.

"Andaikan…andaikan bantuan sudah datang…, harusnya ia tidak…" Pamela terisak.

Kali ini Rise dibawa ke lorong, ada ruangan bertuliskan 'Infirmary' dan 'Student Store'. Terdengar ada sedikit keributan di dalam Infirmary.

"…Kau harus istirahat! Kau sudah begadang selama 7 hari melayani pasien!"

"Ta,Tapi—!"

"Daripada kau terkena 'penyakit itu' juga. Kau harus istirahat!"

Pamela menembus masuk Infirmary, Rise menunggu saja diluar—takut mengganggu.

"Sudah, Vayne-kun. Kau rawat pasien diluar, aku akan menjagai Anna-chan."

_CKLEK_

Pemuda bernama Vayne Aurelius—pemuda tegap dengan rambut abu-abu perak— itu keluar dari Infirmary dan langsung menatap Rise.

"Kau…err, ada yang terluka?"

"Ti, Tidak kok."

"Kalau begitu… maaf, aku permisi…"

Vayne berlari ke arah lorong lain, Rise pun masuk ke dalam Infirmary—mendapati Anna Lemouri—gadis yang lebih kecil darinya dan berambut _turqoise_— dan Pamela disana.

"Anna-chan tidurlah!" Pamela menyuruh Anna.

"…" Anna tampak kecewa. Ia pun menarik Rise mendekati ranjang Anna dan menyapa Pamela.

"Pamela-senpai, siapa dia?"

"Entahlah, aku baru menemuinya saat patroli tadi."

"Aku Rise Kujikawa,"

"…Yasudah, aku dan Rise keluar dulu, istirahat yang tenang ya, Anna-chan,"

"Mm."

"O-Oh! Aku lupa harus mendistribusikan obat! Rise-chan, tolong jaga Anna-chan sebentar ya!"

Hantu wanita itu dengan sigap menembus pintu dan sudah tak terlihat lagi. Rise pun merawat Anna—menanggalkan ikat rambut Anna.

"Emm…kau tak perlu melakukan itu Rise-san…"

"Tidak masalah kok, aku mau kau beristirahat dengan tenang,"

Rise pun mengambilkan Anna minum, sementara Anna terlihat gelisah. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, sesekali ia melihat Rise, namun sesekali juga ia melihat ke arah jendela.

"Vayne-senpai…" gumam Anna.

"Ada apa, Anna-chan?" tanya Rise yang sedari tadi sudah membawakannya minum.

"Vayne-senpai, ia tidak seperti biasanya…apa mungkin—"

…

Di waktu yang sama, Dark Hour.

Roxis dan Minato sedang berbincang soal Dark Hour sementara Rise masih tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Mereka berdua sangat khawatir—semenjak shadow Gift Bear yang tadi menyerang mereka lenyap, Rise tak kunjung sadar.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat apapun selain namamu? Aneh," Minato berpangku tangan.

"A-Ah, Iya, memangnya ada apa, Arisato?"

"Hrrm, tidak," Minato menggeleng. "Kenapa Dark Hour sampai muncul lagi?"

"Seburuk apa sih Dark Hour itu?" Roxis menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Dark Hour adalah waktu untuk menyambut kedatangan Nyx yang akan mengakhiri dunia ini dengan kegelapan yang disebut 'kematian',"

"Kegelapan? Kematian? Tolong jelaskan dengan bahasa yang lebih mudah…"

"Intinya Nyx akan membawa kematian ke bumi ini…tapi saat itu aku menyetop Dark Hour dengan menjadikan diriku sendiri sebagai segel Nyx, tapi, Nyx bisa dipanggil kapanpun oleh hati manusia,"

"Hati manusia?"

"Yup, sisi gelap manusia akan membuat kita semakin dekat dengan Nyx, aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi…"

"Aku juga tidak mau," Roxis menggeleng. "Tapi, Arisato, kau kenapa heran dengan Persona Rise?"

Minato menghela napas. "Soal _skill_ yang ia pakai, itu adalah_ Arcana Shift _yang pernah dipakai Nyx Avatar, bedanya, ia menukar Persona-nya bukan shadow seperti Nyx,"

"Uh-huh…? Lalu?"

_TENG TENG TENG!_

Sebuah suara lonceng berdentang keras, yang sangat mengagetkan Roxis dan Minato. Minato segera pergi menuju pinggir atap—lalu disusul Roxis. Di bawah rembulan kuning di ujung pandangan mereka mendadak terdengar suara gemuruh, dan terlihat sebuah bangunan besar berwarna hijau menjulang tinggi hingga ke bulan dari permukaan tanah.

"TARTARUS…! TARTARUS KEMBALI LAGI—!" pekik Minato.

"Arisato, sekarang itu apa?"

"Itu adalah tower tempat Nyx akan tiba—Tartarus," Minato menundukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa…bukannya semua sudah berakhir saat itu…kenapa!"

"Hrrm…uh…R-Roxis-kun?"

Rise membuka matanya, memecah keheningan diantara dua orang itu. Mereka merasa sangat lega.

"Syukurlah," Minato tersenyum ke arah Rise.

"…Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Roxis.

"…aku cuma agak pusing…"

_PATS!_

Di telapak tangan Rise muncul kunci berwarna abu-abu keperakan dengan simbol yang agak sama dengan bentuk shadow Gift Bear barusan. Di pinggir kunci tersebut terdapat tu;isan mengkilat yang terbaca :

**Pamela's Key**

Minato mengambil kunci tersebut. "Apa ini? Pamela's Key?"

"Hadiah setelah kita mengalahkan Gift Bear?" usut Roxis.

"Biar aku yang pegang kunci itu, Arisato-san." Rise meminta kunci itu kembali.

"Kau tahu apa kunci ini, Kujikawa?"

"E-Entahlah…, tapi kurasa aku bisa tahu sesuatu,"

"Dark Hour akan segera berakhir, kalian istirahatlah." Minato melempar senyum lagi pada mereka.

/

**[BGM : Voice of Someone's Calling]**

Minato sudah menghilang, keadaan berangsur normal. Rise memasukkan Pamela's Key itu ke sakunya, Roxis sedang asyik mengelap kacamatanya.

"Jadi, Idol Risette…kau mau aku antar ke kamarmu?"

"Tidak usah, bodoh, aku masih bisa jalan sendiri,"

"Oh…oke, kalau begitu aku duluan ya," Cowok sarkastis itu meninggalkan Rise.

Sementara itu, Rise berlutut diam disana, memikirkan soal apa yang ia lihat di 'Al-Revis' itu.

"Apa itu…apa tempat itu barusan…?" Rise memegangi wajahnya, gemetaran. "Apa itu benar-benar…Al-Revis yang disebut Roxis-kun…?"

Tidak ada yang tahu jawabannya, tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang terjadi di Al-Revis ataupun di Tatsumi Port Island sekarang, alasan kenapa Tartarus kembali berdiri di kota yang sudah damai itu, dan apa jawaban Rise dengan kontraknya pada Velvet Room. Apa yang harus gadis Idol itu perbuat? Masih ada banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab…

Walaupun Rise masih capek dengan kejadian Dark Hour malam itu, _the_ _show must go on. _Melihat Roxis yang pagi itu tampak baik-baik saja membuat rasa tak ingin kalahnya timbul. Ia sudah berada di belakang panggung Escapade, melihat sekeliling sebelum pentasnya dimulai.

/

**[BGM : My Glasses are Addicted]**

Ia bertemu dengan Roxis yang tengah mengatur setting panggungnya itu. Rise hanya diam—tapi kebetulan pandangan mereka berdua bertemu hanya dalam jangka waktu beberapa detik.

Dengan gaya sarkastis-nya, ia membetulkan kacamatanya. "Tempatnya sudah siap, Idol Kujikawa,"

Rise membalasnya dengan helaan nafas. "Kau benar-benar orang yang penuh respek…"

"Hm? Kau agak pucat, tak apa-apa?"

Semua make-up yang ia pakai ternyata tidak dapat mengelabui lensa mata Roxis.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa kok, sudahlah! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Hmm…selamat berjuang," Roxis pun meninggalkan _backstage_.

Rise melangkah menuju ke tengah stage itu. Spotlight sudah menyambar dari berbagai sisi, kamera-kamera dan semua mata penoton tengah tertuju padanya.

"_Ladies and Gentleman,_ welcome to Risette Special Envoy!"

Hadirin bertepuk tangan meriah. Rise membalasnya dengan senyum _cherish-_nya yang khas.

"Kali ini di show pertama, Risette akan membawakan dua lagu pembuka, _enjoy_!"

Lagu pertama yang dibawakan Rise adalah lagu _Pursuing My True Self._

_We're living our lives_

_Abound with so much information_

_C'mon let go off the remote_

_Don't you know you let all junk flood in_

_Try to stop the flow, double clickin' on the go, _

_but it no use; Hey, I've been consumed_

_Loading, loading, loading _

_reaching it's maximum capacity_

_Warning, warning, warning _

_gonna short circuit my identity (ahh~)_

_Get up on your feet, tear down the walls__  
__Catch a glimpse of the hollow world__  
__Snooping 'round town will get you nowhere__  
__You're locked up in your mind...__  
__We're all trapped in a maze of relationships__  
__Life goes on with or without you__  
__I swim in the sea of the unconscious__  
__I search for your heart, pursuing my true self_

Encore terus berjalan, hingga memenuhi satu klub Escapade, Rise pun mengganti lagu ke lagu kedua, Burn My Dread!

_Dreamless dorm, tickling clock_

_I walk away from a soundless room_

_Windless night, moonlight melts_

_My ghostly shadow, of the lukewarm gloom_

_Nightly dance, on the bleeding swords_

_Reminds me that, I still live_

_I will burn my dread_

_I once ran away from the god of fear  
And he chained me to despair_

_Burn my dread  
I'll break the chain  
And run till I see the sunlight again_

_I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight_

Setelah konser semi-rock dan sesi interview berakhir, Escapade terasa kosong melompong. Sisi natural Risette sudah memanjakan mata dunia dengan showbiz debutnya itu. Di saat kosong itu, Inoue-san sudah menyuruh Rise untuk kembali ke _basecamp_ mereka—gadis idol itu menurutinya karena ia sangat lelah.

Tetapi, ada tempat sepi yang menarik perhatiannya di seperjalanannya pulang, Naganaki Shrine.

/

**[BGM : Memories of School/ Gakuen no Kioku]**

Sinar mentari redup sore musim semi serta angin sepoi-sepoi menentramkan sang gadis berkuncir _pigtails _itu seraya ia duduk di bangku panjang kosong di tepi kuil. Ia menyandarkan dirinya di kursi tersebut, serasa suasana kuil itu bisa membuatnya tertidur lelap dalam satu hitungan.

Tetapi, _Pamela's Key _yang ia kantongi semalam memancarkan cahayanya. Tanpa disadarinya ketika mengambil kunci itu, ada sebuah pintu berwarna biru di dekat offertory box menungguinya.

Diperiksanya pintu tersebut, dan ia memasukkan kunci yang ada di tangannya ke arah lubang kunci dan…

_CKLEK_

Sinar biru putih menghalangi pandangannya, ia ternyata tiba lagi di Al-Revis! Di tempat yang berbeda, tentunya. Sekelilingnya tampak seperti reruntuhan dan terlihat ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya melihat ke luar selain sekolah.

Rise tiba di 'Auditorium', di tempat ini hanya ada kotak-kotak besar yang nampak berisi persediaan makanan, dan disana juga ada dapur umum darurat. Ketika mencari jalan keluar, ia bertemu dengan gadis yang sepantar dengannya, berambut pink tergerai dengan mata hijau emerald.

"Oh…kau, Rise-chan?"

"Eh?" Rise terkejut orang itu tahu namanya.

"Ah maaf, aku Jessica Philomele, Pamela-chan sudah cerita banyak tentangmu,"

"…O-Oh, jadi Pamela-san yang mengenalkanku…" Rise manggut-manggut.

"Bisa bantu aku sebentar, Rise-chan? Tolong antarkan makanan ini pada temanku di [Dumpster],"

Jess menyerahkan sekeranjang makanan pada Rise, dan setelah menunjukkan arah, Rise pun pergi menuju Dumpster.

Keadaan Dumpster itu sangat…mengenaskan. Tempat sampah itu juga dijadikan kuburan massal. Rise mencari-cari kuburan yang dimaksud oleh Jess. Kebetulan, disana ia bertemu dengan dua orang murid—yang satu nampak memegang kacamatanya yang jadul dan berambut coklat serta yang satu lagi berambut pirang dikuncir dua. Mereka berdua menangis menatap dua kuburan di depan mereka.

"M-Maaf, bisa aku bertanya?"

Gadis berambut panjang cokelat itu menyapu air matanya dan mengenakan kacamatanya lagi, gadis yang satu lagi pun berdiri melihat Rise.

"Oh…ada apa?" ucap si gadis kacamata.

"Aku mencari temannya Jessica-san, apa kalian tahu?"

"Hei, Lily-san, kau tahu dimana makam itu, kan?"

"…Hrrm, y-ya?"

"Makam itu…oh, ini tisu, hapus air matamu,"

"Y, Ya, terimakasih, Chloe. Ayo ikut aku…err…"

"Aku Kujikawa Rise, kalian?"

"Aku Chloe dan ini Lily," gadis kacamata memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Salam kenal…"

Sambil berjalan mencari teman Jess, Lily menceritakan soal ia dan Chloe pada Rise. Tentang mengapa tempat sampah itu menjadi kuburan dan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan disana.

"Maaf, tadi itu makam teman kami," Chloe mendengus.

"…Oh, maaf juga aku menggangu kalian, siapa teman kalian?"

"Rozeluxe Meitzen…, orang yang kusukai dan pacarnya—teman baik Chloe, Ulrika Myberg," Lily menundukkan muka.

"Kenapa…mereka tiada?"

"Sebuah wabah penyakit yang menyerang bersamaan dengan gempa besar di tempat ini," jelas Chloe.

"Wabah penyakit?"

"…Kami tidak tahu namanya, apalagi obatnya," Lily menghela napas.

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara nyanyian dari kejauhan. Suara yang sangat lembut nan mengharukan.

_Was quel ga terrfa mea rre Diol Ekouolga galado ween ciel,__  
__en rre lamenza oz plargamera agldeio ween dor._

I am terrified of the Melody of Conviction echoing in the sky,  
and I am terrified of the lament of mankind that buries the land_  
_

_Presia Juklizda OmgaFatee, dius ciel,__  
__rrha quel ra tasyue anw mea tes yor,__  
__wearequewie rre her syeary meycray en yorr noime ar fao.__  
_

O Sacred Father, O sublime Heaven  
I sacrifice myself to Thee,  
so that this wish of mine reach Thee, and so that Thou grant me only one miracle

_Presia Implanta,__  
__rrha ki ra chs longherna mea sos juelicc yor etealune,__  
__en wearequewie yorr lehaw anw plargamera der zayea pauwel.__  
_

Please, O Implanta, Tree of God,  
I shall turn my body unto stone, so as to support thee eternally,  
and I wish that thou save mankind with this last strength

Entah kenapa, Rise merasa ingin menitikkan air matanya ketika mendengar lagu itu.

"Itu dia orangnya, Kujikawa-san, hampiri saja dia. Kami akan kembali ke makam 'mereka' bila kau ingin mencari kami…"

Chloe menunduk salam dan mengikuti Lily yang melangkah dengan gontai. Rise mendekati sumber nyanyian itu. Yup, disana ada seorang wanita berambut panjang pirang dengan telinga kucing (?) dan ekor—yah, pembaca sudah bisa menebak siapa dia.

"U-Umm, apa kau benar temannya Jessica-san?"

Wanita itu menengok. "Kau disuruhnya mengantar makanan ya?"

"I-Iya, ini…" Rise menunjuk keranjang yang ia bawa sedari tadi.

"Panggil aku Nikki," nada suaranya sangat berbeda dengan Nikki yang enerjik dan ceria. "Kau mau…temani aku makan disini? Aku tidak mau meninggalkan makam…"

Mau tak mau, Rise yang merasa iba pun menemani Nikki makan.

"Makam siapa yang kau tunggui, Nikki-san?"

"Lihat saja namanya sendiri…" Nikki memutar bola matanya. "Kau tak mengenalnya kok,"

Nikki menunjuk makam yang ada beberapa meter didepannya. Rise menuruni gundukan sampah dan melihat tulisan di makam tersebut. Makam tersebut adalah milik…

* * *

[To be continued] ya~

Maaf dipotong, hehe :D Saya tunggu komennya~

Oh ya, lagu yang dinyanyiin Nikki saya ambil dari album Ar=Ciel, Ar=Dor-nya Shikata Akiko-san

© Akiko Shikata/GUST NISA

Lalu soal lagu BGM buat beberapa chapter berikutnya bakal saya ambil dari Mana Khemia atau dari Persona~

**Pokoknya, stay tuned~ XD**


	6. Me and My Complication

Haloo~ maaf update-nya telat! Chapter ini ga terlalu panjang sih, selamat menikmati!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Persona series dan Mana Khemia series bukan punya saya, semua punya ATLUS dan GUST/NISA~

**Warning :**Mungkin cerita akan mengandung Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe dan OOC

**

* * *

**

**Me and My Complication**

"_Welcome, to the Velvet Room…"_

Rise tidak menyadari kalau ia berada di ruangan itu lagi, Velvet Room. Igor dan Margaret sudah ada disana, dengan senyum yang tak pernah berubah tak lagi pudar.

"Khukhukhu, ternyata kunci yang kau dapat dapat menghubungkanmu ke tempat nun jauh disana…hebat sekali,"

Wajah Igor tampak sangat terhibur, sementara Rise hanya duduk dengan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

"Semua yang kau lihat itu nyata," lanjut Margaret. "Tidak ada kebohongan dalam kontrak, begitu juga dalam kenyataan,"

Rise tertegun mendengar pernyataan Margaret.

"Perjalananmu ini baru awal, Kujikawa Rise," Igor terkikik. "Temukanlah kuncimu sendiri,"

Rise tak dapat berkata sedikitpun.

"Nah, sampai ketemu di perjumpaan kita berikutnya…"

…

…

"…se-chan…"

"Rise-chan…"

"Nnnh…"

Rise terbangun, ia melihat wajah sarkastis yang tidak asing tepat disebelahnya—Roxis Rosenkrantz—tengah membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Ya, ia tertidur di kuil sepi itu sendirian daritadi, walau sebenarnya ia sedang ada di Al-Revis.

Yah, wajah Roxis sedekat itu membuatnya sangat kaget. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, ia tertidur di bahu Roxis!

"R-Ro-Roxis-kun!" Rise spontan menjauh dari Roxis.

"Maaf aku mengagetkanmu," Roxis membalasnya dengan datar. "Kenapa kau bisa tertidur disini? Dasar plin-plan,"

"A-aku bukan plin-plan!" sergahnya. "Aku cuma capek, itu saja!"

"Ya, aku mengerti kok," Cowok itu membetulkan kacamatanya. "Oh ya, kenapa kau kaget?"

"E-Eh…?" Rise tergagap.

/

**[BGM : I'll Face Myself – Persona 4]**

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kau hanya terlalu curigaan,"

"Hmmm?" Roxis menaikkan alisnya, tanda penasaran. "Benarkah? Kau tidak pandai menyembunyikannya,"

"Be-benar kok!"

"…Yasudahlah kalau tidak mau bilang,"

"Buku apa itu Roxis-kun?"

"Tentang Diary seorang Alchemist, buku ini kelihatan menarik jadi aku ambil,"

Rise mengambil buku itu, ia melihat tulisan covernya : _When Noble Maidens Left_. Dan saat Rise mencari nama pengarang buku tersebut tertuliskan _Chloe Hartzog—_nama gadis berkacamata yang ia temui tadi di Al-Revis. Idol itu bergidik, tetapi ia memberanikan diri untuk membaca buku tersebut.

_Bencana melanda sekolah kami sejenak setelah kedatangan teman-teman dari Gunnar-sensei di Al-Revis. Ulrika dan Roze meninggal akibat wabah penyakit 'itu' beberapa hari setelah gempa besar yang menutup akses sekolah ke dunia luar. _

_Ada juga satu teman Gunnar-sensei yang disebut-sebut tewas saat mencari obat penyakit itu, padahal aku senang saat ia mengajarkan tentang incantation sekali di kelas—Roxis Rosenkrantz-sensei._

Rise tak dapat mengucapkan satu katapun. Ternyata yang ia lihat benar terjadi. Makam yang ada di Dumpster…yang selama ini dijaga Nikki ternyata adalah makam Roxis. Kenapa ia masih hidup disini? Apa mereka bukan orang yang sama? Nama mereka sama dan mereka berasal dari Al-Revis…Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Time Paradox-kah? Atau…

"RISE KUJIKAWA!"

Bentakan Roxis menyadarkan lamunan Rise—yang sudah berkeringat dingin akibat membaca paragraf awal buku tersebut.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?" Roxis menaruh tangannya di dahi Rise.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…hanya kaget," Rise menghela napas panjang. "Ayo pulang…"

Tanpa Rise sadari, ditangannya sudah bersinar kunci lain. Kali ini bertuliskan 'Nikki's Key'. Roxis memperhatikan kunci tersebut dan memeriksanya—ia mengambilnya dari tangan Rise.

"Nikki's Key…?" Roxis membolak-balik kunci itu. "Nikki itu…siapa?"

"Mana kutahu," Rise menggeleng—jelas-jelas ia bohong. "Ayo pulang, kita bisa bicarakan ini pada Arisato-san nanti setelah istirahat…"

"Baiklah,"

Tanpa curiga, Roxis hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke dorm bersama Rise—yang sebenarnya masih dalam kolam pertanyaannya. Ia berusaha untuk terus berlaku biasa dan tidak membicarakan hal itu pada Roxis…untuk saat ini.

* * *

_Dark Hour, Rise's Room_

/

**[BGM : Troubled]**

"Jadi…ini kunci baru lagi?"

Minato mengurutkan kejadian—ia baru saja diceritakan semuanya oleh Rise dan Roxis begitu sampai mereka pada Dark Hour. Minato pun memegang kunci tersebut, dan merasa ada yang aneh.

"Kalian ingat saat kejadian Pamela's Key?" Minato angkat bicara. "Kita mendapatkan kunci itu setelah melawan shadows, jadi aku rasa kunci berikutnya setelah ini akan kita dapat setelah melawan shadows,"

"Hmmm…mungkin saja," Roxis tampak seide. "Tapi, darimana kita melawan shadows? Daritadi Rise sudah melakukan scan sekeliling dorm tetapi tak ada seekorpun shadows ada disini,"

"Ya, aku tahu," Minato diam sejenak. "Dan kita juga tidak bisa keluar dari dorm untuk mendekati Tartarus…"

Semua terdiam.

"Kita di jalan buntu?" kata Rise agak merendahkan suaranya.

"Tidak…belum, pasti ada jalan lain," Roxis mulai memutar otaknya.

"Hnnn…oh," Minato tampak menemukan sesuatu. "Bagaimana kalau kita coba di pintu-pintu kamar? Ini kunci, kan?"

Rise dan Roxis mengangguk setuju, mereka pun keluar dari kamar Rise dan mulai mencocokkan kunci di setiap pintu di lantai 2 dorm tersebut.

Kamar Junpei, kamar Akihiko, kamar Ken…

"Ini kamar siapa?" tanya Rise menunjuk satu pintu yang ada ditengah.

"Oh itu kamar Shinjiro-senpai," ucap Minato.

"…Dan sekarang itu kamarku," tambah Roxis.

"Coba di kamar ini," Rise memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci kamar Shinji.

CKLEK…

"Hah…?"

/

**[BGM : Tartarus 0d03]**

Mereka sudah berada di Tartarus blok ke 3, Yabashah—yang tentu saja membuat Minato kaget bukan kepalang. Mereka ada di lorong kosong yang tak ada shadowsnya sama sekali tapi…

"Tartarus! Bukannya tadi kita di—"

"A-Aku mendeteksi ada shadow yang akan mendekat!" teriak Rise.

"_Roxis-kun…"_

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

Benar saja, suara langkah kaki berat makin mendekat, dan kini tepat dihadapan mereka, shadows yang terlihat seperti Shadow Chie—bedanya, ini tumpukan dahan pohon dan diatasnya ada _werewolf_—dengan ukuran lebih tinggi dan lebih besar serta membawa palu hitam raksasa.

"_Roxis-kun…"_

"Siapa lagi…?" Roxis membetulkan kacamatanya.

"_Ini aku datang…membawamu kembali…"_

"A-Apa maksud—"

"_Kau meninggalkan aku…kami…semuanya…Al-Revis!"_

"_Kau sudah kabur…Roxis!"_

BUKK!

Palu besar itu sudah menghujam badan Roxis kalau tidak Minato tahan dengan persona terbaiknya—Messiah, cowok emo itu juga membantu Roxis berdiri.

"Siap, kita akan melawan shadows itu!" seru Rise yang sudah dalam full-mode Kanzeon-nya.

* * *

***BATTLE SHIFT BEGIN!***

**BGM : I'll Face Myself –Battle-**

Ally : Roxis Rosenkrantz [Fortune], Minato Arisato [Fool, Judge., Death]

Ally Personas : Norn [Roxis], Orpheus [Fool]; Messiah [Judge]; Thanatos [Death]

Enemies : Shadows, Hammer Spirit [Temperance]

Analyzer : Rise Kujikawa [Lovers]

**Battle Condition : Kalahkan Hammer Spirit.**

***Shadow is hesitating***

***Shadow executed Mind Charge***

Minato : Power Charge!

Roxis : …

Rise : Ada apa Roxis-kun? Jangan ragu-ragu! Shadows akan menyerangmu dengan cepat!

Roxis : …Garudyne.

***Roxis' attack absorbed!***

***Shadow is hesitating***

***Shadow casts Marakukaja, Defense UP***

Minato : Messiah, Brave Blade!

***HIT! 200 DAMAGE***

Rise : Ayolah…Roxis-kun…

Roxis : Mind Charge!

***Shadow is hesitating***

***Shadow charged a skill***

Rise : W-Wha…? Charge Skill?

Minato : Kira-kira berapa putaran sampai ia mengeluarkan skill-nya, Rise?"

Rise : 2 putaran…umm…

Minato : Ada apa?

Rise : Bertahanlah, dan Roxis-kun, tolong serang yang benar.

Roxis : …

***Minato casts Megidolaon***

***HIT! 777 DAMAGE***

Minato : Defense-nya tinggi akibat Marakukaja ya…tch

Roxis : Debilitate…

***Shadow stats all DOWN***

Minato : Bagus!

Rise : Berarti kalian punya kesempatan untuk mengalahkannya, serang setelah ini!

***Shadow still charging…***

***Minato casts Megidolaon***

***HIT! Shadows got 0 damage***

Rise : Ap…

Minato : Wha—

Roxis : Hamaon—

Rise : Tunggu, Roxis-kun! Skill itu takkan bekerja!

Roxis : Kalau begitu…Judgement!

***HIT! GOT 800 DAMAGE***

***Shadows attacks : Heartful Action – Anger of Tree God*

* * *

**

/

**[BGM : By The Illusion]**

Dahan-dahan pohon penopang shadows itu membentuk banyak pilar kayu raksasa yang hendak turun dari langit bagai hujan sesaat yang mungkin saja menghancurkan Tartarus dalam sekejap. Pilar- pilar itu turun dari langit dan…

"R-Roxis-kun, Minato-san—!"

Rise melihat siluet seseorang didepannya bersamaan dengan jatuhnya pilar tersebut ke area Roxis dan Minato. Kedua pemuda itu mencoba untuk melakukan _dodge— _alias berlari menghindari hujan pilar itu—mereka bisa sedikit menghindar walaupun banyak luka-luka baret harus mereka derita.

"_Keluarkan kekuatanmu, jangan khawatir."_

"Kau…"

"_Karena kau adalah aku, kita sama…Kujikawa Rise-san,"_

"_Kau ingin menyelamatkan mereka kan? Ayo…"_

"_Aku akan menemanimu…"_

Minato yang tidak menerima order dari Rise mencoba melihat keadaan gadis itu sambil terus melakukan dodge. Tapi ia kenal dengan siluet yang tengah bicara dengan Rise.

"…Di-Dia kan—"

"ARISATO, AWAS!"

Roxis melindungi Minato dengan mengeluarkan sebuah tameng dari beberapa kartunya—yang berhasil menghancurkan satu dahan kayu yang menuju arah mereka.

…_PERSONA!_

Seketika semua dahan terbakar oleh api panas yang menjalar mendadak dari arah Rise.

"Arcana Shift…lagi?"

Minato terbelalak melihat Persona yang kini ada dibelakang Rise. Persona itu…Amaterasu yang seharusnya milik Amagi Yukiko—kini mengeluarkan Maragidyne berturut-turut—menyelamatkan Roxis dan Minato dari hujan pilar. Di waktu yang sama, mereka berdua menyadari bahwa Shadow itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Roxis, dimana Shadow tadi?" tanya Minato seraya menyeka darah yang keluar dari pipinya.

"Kau benar…dimana Shadow itu?" Roxis mulai memeriksa sekeliling.

Kebetulan mata Roxis melihat ada sosok Tree Mana di belakang idol yang hendak menusuknya dengan sebuah bilah pilar kayu.

"RISE, BELAKANGMU!"

ZLEB

Terlambat, pilar itu sudah menembusnya, sangat dalam. Darah sudah menetes, mengalir perlahan menodai bajunya.

"Chrona Drive!"

Roxis membunuh shadows tersebut seketika. Membuatnya hilang bersama pilar yang menancap di tubuh Rise. Gadis itu pun terkulai di lantai dengan banyak darah tergenang disana.

"Kau tangani lukanya, aku akan melawan shadows yang terpecah!" jelas Minato yang sudah menyiapkan pedangnya.

"Aku akan berusaha!"

/_BGM OFF/

* * *

_

'_Keluarkan kekuatanmu, jangan khawatir.'_

'_Karena kau adalah aku, kita sama…Kujikawa Rise-san,'_

'_Kau ingin menyelamatkan mereka kan? Ayo…'_

'_Aku akan menemanimu…'_

_Suara itu masih terngiang di telingaku. _

_Siluet aneh yang mendatangiku barusan membuatku tidak bisa mengontrol kesadaranku lagi._

_Siapa siluet itu?_

_Dan…dimana ini?_

_Kenapa semuanya gelap?_

_Apa aku mati?_

_Seingatku aku tertusuk sesuatu dan aku kehilangan keseimbangan…_

_Yang kuingat, ada yang memanggilku…_

_Roxis-kun?_

Rise membuka matanya, ia merasa ada di sebuah tempat tidur empuk, tapi banyak bau obat dimana-mana. Ia pun menyimpulkan ia berada di sekolah itu, tepatnya di Infirmary Al-Revis Academy.

* * *

/

**[BGM : Silent Dizziness]**

"O-Oh, jangan bangun dulu…" Jess menahan Rise yang hendak meninggalkan tempatnya.

"A-Ada apa—Grh…" Rise menahan sakit di sekitar perutnya, bekas tusukan pertandingan barusan.

"Sudah kubilang kan, jangan bangun dulu!" Gadis berambut pink itu memarahi Rise. "Kau ditemukan Pamela pingsan penuh darah di depan gerbang sekolah,"

Rise tidak merespon. Di saat yang sama, terdengar suara dua orang bertengkar diluar Infirmary—Jess mencoba keluar untuk mendamaikan mereka tapi…

"Senpai, korban sudah bertambah banyak—"

"Aku tahu Anna, diam dulu. Kita kan tidak tahu apa obatnya…"

"Senpai, dengar dulu. Memang Gunnar-senpai sudah berusaha mencari obat tetapi ia tidak kembali! Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Terus menunggu! Menunggu apa lagi! Roxis-senpai juga tidak akan kembali hidup!"

"ANNA-CHAN, VAYNE-KUN, CUKUP!"

Rise yang merasa tidak enak pun keluar dari tempatnya berbaring. Ia melihat Jess berusaha melerai Anna dan Vayne.

"Kalian! Jangan bertengkar! Rise-chan sedang istirahat—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Jessica-san," ujar Rise yang keluar dari Infirmary.

Anna dan Vayne terdiam, Jess memberikan _death glare _pada mereka berdua. Suasana semakin berat.

"Sebenarnya…penyakit apa yang kalian ributkan? Penyakit apa itu…?" Rise memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Semacam…yah, seseorang seperti berhalusinasi dan tidak dapat diajak berkomunikasi, tapi lama-kelamaan penyakit itu membuat penderitanya meninggal karena penderitanya akan menolak makan, minum, dan kegiatan selain memanggil-manggil nama aneh yang tidak jelas," jelas Vayne panjang lebar.

"…Dan tidak ada obatnya," tambah Jess.

"Sebenarnya ada obatnya…" ucap Anna tiba-tiba. "Tapi hanya Roxis-senpai yang memegang resepnya…"

"Eh? Apa itu?" tanya Rise lagi.

"[Nyx Elixir]," jawab Vayne. "Essens dari dewa kematian diperlukan untuk menyembuhkan penyakit aneh itu,"

"Sayangnya Roxis telah tiada jadi kami—"

_BRUK _Rise pingsan dan jatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

"Ri-Rise-san! Rise-san!"

* * *

/

**[BGM : I'll Face Myself]**

"Kau yakin obat buatanmu ini manjur, Roxis?" Minato mengocok botol kaca yang diberikan Roxis.

"Coba saja, baru kau rasakan sendiri," Roxis memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke kualinya.

"…" Minato meminum beberapa teguk. "Wah…he-hebat. Lukaku sudah tidak terasa lagi,"

"Itu baru X-Heal biasa, belum Elixir buatanku," Roxis tersenyum sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Kau juga pakai obat ini untuk menyelamatkan Rise?"

"Yup, ditambah dengan sedikit _Megaheal_," jelas si alchemist. "Pendarahannya sudah berhenti, tinggal menunggunya sadar,"

"Dia benar tidak apa-apa? Pilar itu menembusnya, kan…?"

"Tidak masalah, penyembuhan adalah keahlianku," Roxis kembali membanggakan diri.

Mereka sudah berada di dorm, tepat di kamar Rise—karena menurut Minato tidak baik berlama-lama di Tartarus. Shadow tadi sudah menghilang begitu saja, apa _skill _terakhir tadi adalah _skill Last Resort _alias penghancuran diri sendiri?

Roxis melihat perlahan Rise membuka matanya.

"Halo, idol bodoh," sambut Roxis. "Seberapa khawatir kami saat melihatmu yang lengah ditusuk seperti itu?"

"Maaf, aku tidak sadar…sama sekali," Rise membenamkan wajahnya kedalam selimut. "Ada siluet menghampiriku dan…ya, semuanya gelap,"

"Siluet…?" Minato mencoba me-reka ulang. "Ohh…aku juga melihatnya,"

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang itu, Arisato-san?"

"Justru aku yang mau tanya sekarang…" ucap Minato, membalik ucapan Rise.

Minato kini memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Roxis, tepat di sebelah Rise terbaring.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Arcana Shift—ah, tepatnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Nyx?" tanya Minato serius. "Atau…kau adalah Nyx?"

"Nyx…?" ulang Rise. "Aku…? Nyx…?"

"Jawab aku," seru Minato. "Karena…siluet yang kau temui itu dulu adalah temanku yang ternyata merupakan perwujudan Nyx, **Mochizuki Ryoji**,"

* * *

**TBC. any reviews?**


	7. Am I Nyx?

Yep, halo lagi ^^ entah kenapa abis TO Diknas lagi mood ngerjain fic...tapi yah! Saya adalah orang malas dan...webe, begitulah~ XD

Selamat menikmati chapter pendek satu ini~

**Disclaimer:** Persona series dan Mana Khemia series bukan punya saya, semua punya owner masing-masing

**Warning :**Mungkin cerita akan mengandung Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe dan OOC dan TYPO

* * *

**Am I Nyx?

* * *

**

"_Atau…kau adalah Nyx?"_

Kalimat itu masih terngiang di telinga Rise, walau sudah lama Minato mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"A-Apa maksudmu…Arisato-san…?"

Rise menggigit bibir bawahnya, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Arisato Minato masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, menanti jawaban dari sang idol.

"Kuulangi, apa kau adalah Nyx?"

"Nyx itu…apa?" Rise balik bertanya.

"Biar aku saja yang kujelaskan…" Roxis menarik nafas. "Nyx adalah ibu dari para shadows. Ia akan datang diatas Tartarus saat waktu yang ditentukan untuk membawa kematian ke dunia ini dari puncak Tartarus…benar kan, Arisato?"

"Kurang lebih," Minato melirik ke arah Rise. "Jadi…apa kau Nyx itu, Kujikawa Rise?"

Rise tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu katapun dari bibirnya. Mengingat teman Minato bernama Ryoji yang ternyata menghampiri Rise barusan itu nyata, sang gadis tak bisa mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. Ia bukanlah Nyx, ia hanyalah Rise, seorang Kujikawa Rise.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab?" Minato menaikkan alisnya. "Kalau begitu…"

"Arisato, masa kau—!"

Roxis menghentikan kalimatnya sesaat cowok berambut biru yang poninya menutupi sebagian matanya menarik kembali _one-handed sword_ yang biasa ia pakai untuk bertarung dan mengarahkannya tepat di wajah Rise, ia juga tengah menyiapkan evoker di satu tangannya yang kosong.

"Aku akan melenyapkanmu, Kujikawa Rise," ucapnya dingin. "Takkan kubiarkan pengorbanan S.E.E.S…teman-temanku…menjadi sia-sia,"

Minato menarik pelatuk evokernya dan mengeluarkan Messiah. "Mind Charge!"

Sementara, Rise sangat kebingungan. Ia takut menyerang Minato yang sudah menarik pedang padanya.

"Ayo giliranmu," seru Minato. "Atau kau mau aku cepat membunuhmu?"

Rise diam saja. Jemarinya bergetar hebat, ia menjatuhkan kartu personanya ke lantai Tartarus dan tertunduk. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk dan menutupi telinganya.

_Tolong aku…siapapun…_

_Aku tidak mau…_

_Aku tidak ingin bertarung…_

_Aku bukan Nyx!_

_Aku bukan…_

_AKU… BUKAN…NYX!_

"Fusion Skill, Armageddon!"

Minato tengah mengacungnkan evokernya ke pelipis kepalanya. Roxis mencoba melindungi Rise dari serangan Minato; akan tetapi, mendadak Tartarus berguncang hebat. Bahkan Minato sendiri yang hendak memanggil Persona dan menuntaskan dengan skill _finisher_-nya terhenti.

"Ada apa…ini?"

_DRRT DRRT…_

Mendadak lingkaran biru terang terbentuk di sekeliling Rise. Gempa hebat itu meluluh lantahkan tempat dimana Roxis dan Minato berdiri hingga mereka berdua terjatuh. Dari belakang Rise muncul sesosok raksasa berwarna hitam pekat bersamaan dengan hujan bulu-bulu sayap hitam perlahan.

"MUSTAHIL…ITU—NYX AVATAR!"

"I-Itu yang namanya Nyx?" pekik Roxis mendengar teriakan Minato.

Mantan pemimpin S.E.E.S itupun menarik evoker dari kantongnya dan kembali berdiri dihadapan Rise—yang tatapannya kini kosong bagai orang yang terkena _Apathy Syndrome_ dan hanya ada sosok hitam itu dibelakangnya—Nyx Avatar.

"Kita harus mengalahkannya," Cowok berambut biru itu sudah memposisikan evoker-nya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Rise…"

"…Ini soal Nyx, bukan soal Kujikawa…"

Roxis berdiri seraya mengocok kartu yang ada ditangan kirinya, dan sesekali ke tangan kanannya seperti seorang _dealer _casino. Minato memperhatikannya dengan bingung, buat apa ia mengocok kartu—apalagi itu kartu bridge—disaat genting begini?

"Kau mau apa?"

"Tentu saja mengalahkan Nyx," Roxis menaikkan kacamatanya. "Kau lupa kalau aku bertarung menggunakan kartu? Rasanya aku mengingat sesuatu setelah Hammer Spirit sudah terkalahkan tadi,"

"Bagus untukmu," komentar Minato pendek. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan kartu itu?"

Nyx Avatar sudah menghujam pedang besarnya kearah mereka berdua…

**"PERSONA, GARUDYNE!"**

Roxis membentuk lingkaran kartu disekelilingnya dan men-_summon_ persona yang dimilikinya. Tapi, Persona Roxis beda dari biasanya, bukan Norn, melainkan…

"_Hypnos?" _suara Nyx Avatar menggema di lorong Yabbashah. _"Kau…!"_

**"THANATOS, BRAVE BLADE!"**

Minato ikut mengeluarkan Persona-nya, membuat Nyx yang terpaku ditempat kewalahan.

Kenapa Nyx terhenti…ketika Roxis mensummon Hypnos?

Saat serangan Roxis dan Minato hendak bersinkronisasi menebas Nyx yang tengah kewalahan, ternyata Rise sudah mengacungkan tangannya kepada celah kosong yang ada diantara ledakan skill dua cowok itu.

**"ALMIGHTY ATTACK—"**

_BLARRR_

"UAARGH"

Minato terpental lumayan jauh dari areal serangan Nyx.

_BRAKKK!_

Cowok yang pernah menyegel Nyx sekali itu tak menyerah, ia kembali berdiri diatas kedua kakinya bertumpu pada one-handed-sword yang ia pegang—cowok itu kembali melancarkan serangan langsung. Sementara Roxis yang terjungkal lumayan jauh dari tempat Minato berada merasa ada sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Minato…JANGAN!"

"HEAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"_The Arcana is means…by which all is revealed…" _terdengar suara berat Nyx yang sudah dikenali telinga Minato. _"Empty, but within such a possibility…"_

"Arcana-nya berubah menjadi Fool…!"

Minato tersentak sampai ia mengerem serangan yang akan ia luncurkan. Ia melihat ke arah Rise—yang sedari tadi mirip zombie mulai memunculkan cahayanya, tetapi sayang semua itu belum terkendali…Rise masih tidak bisa mengontrol Persona-nya.

"Kau punya rencana B, Roxis?" ujar Minato seraya mengecilkan jaraknya dengan Roxis.

"Tidak, tapi…" Roxis menaikkan kacamatanya. "Aku akan coba menyegel Persona itu,"

"Kau serius…! Bagaimana caranya!"

"Sepenglihatanku kekuatan Persona-nya sudah melemah, jadi mungkin kau bisa memancingnya ke areal lingkaran segel yang kubuat, Arisato?"

"…Kau jago juga mencari mayat…" Minato menghela nafas. "Baiklah…akan kulakukan,"

Roxis mengurutkan kartunya, membentuk sebuah lingkaran tak kasat mata. Minato kembali maju dengan evoker ditangannya, menuju kearah tatapan kosong Rise menyorotnya.

Minato menembakkan evokernya lebih dulu. "Messiah!"

"…Iza…na…gi…"

Rise dengan cepat men-summon Persona-nya, berhasil mem-blok serangan Messiah; di detik berikutnya, gadis idol itu berlaku aneh—ia seperti Takaya, ia memegangi kepalanya dan mengeluarkan erangan sakit, Minato yang melihat hal tersebut menyetop serangannya dan mendekati Rise.

"H-Hei, kau tidak apa-apa…?"

"Grh…agh…" Rise tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Menjauh…Mi—na-to…a-a-aku…"

"…" sang pemuda pun terdiam. "Kau…Ryoji…?"

"_The Arcana is means by which all is revealed," _terdengar kembali suara berat itu. _"Both joy…and wonder…in understanding each other…"_

"Arcana-nya menjadi Lovers…!"

Minato hendak melepas Messiah, tetapi evokernya sudah dilucuti oleh tangan dingin dan kaku Rise, membuatnya tanpa perlindungan. Anehnya, Rise tidak menyerang sama sekali, hanya matanya yang terlihat tak bernyawa itu terpaku pada mata abu-abu sang protagonis, melihatnya bagaikan tak pernah melihatnya dalam sedetik.

"…Jadi benar kau itu Ryoji…"

"_Itu namaku…dulu," _ucapnya melalui telepati. _"Kau sudah banyak berubah ya, Minato?"_

"Aku sudah menyegelmu…kenapa kau kembali…?"

"_Ada manusia yang menginginkan hal ini. 'Mereka' memanggilku,"_

" Siapa 'mereka'…?"

"_Kau tahu mereka, kau anggota 'mereka',"_

"…Omong kosong,"

"_Kau tidak percaya? Hah…aku sudah jujur,"_

"Kau akan kusegel, lagi. Tapi bukan hari ini," Minato memicingkan matanya. "Sampai saat dimana semuanya tiba, di tempat yang sama,"

"_Kau kuberikan waktu…untuk memilih, sama seperti saat itu,"_

"…Akan kunantikan hari itu,"

"_Lantai teratas Tartarus. Ingat itu, Minato."_

Minato melepas pandangannya, ia memalingkan arah ke tempat dimana segel Roxis terpasang. Tanpa basa-basi, pemuda berambut biru itu menggenggam tangan sang idol dan membawanya ke tengah-tengah lingkaran kartu. Roxis menaikkan seluruh kartu yang ada ditanah, bagai sebuah pilar. Kartu-kartu itu kemudian melingkar ke arah target.

"_Uroborus' Seal,"_ bisiknya seraya mengakhiri ritualnya.

Kartu yang mengitari Rise sudah kembali ke tangannya seperti Tartarus yang terpecah kembali kearah bulan. Idol yang proporsional itu terlihat lunglai dengan warna kulit yang lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Roxis dan Minato dengan raut wajah khawatir jelas terpampang di air muka mereka mendekatinya.

"Ri,Rise Kujikawa-san? Kau dengar suaraku?" kata Minato, sembari testing.

"A…Apa yang…" Rise tergagap. "A-Aku…menyerang…kalian…? A—"

"Sudahlah, Rise. Biarkan itu berlalu." Roxis mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo kita keluar, tidak baik berlama-lama disini."

"Hanya tersisa tangga di lantai ini, ayo pergi!" ajak Minato sambil menunjuk jalan.

Rise pun menggapai tangan Roxis, tanpa melontarkan satu pertanyaan pun.

_SRIING…_

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ditengah pertemuan tangan mereka berdua, muncul sebuah kunci baru, sama seperti di pertarungan shadows sebelumnya. Tapi kunci kali ini berbeda, kunci tersebut berwarna perak—bahkan Roxis terpaku sejenak melihat ukiran di kunci tersebut.

_Vayne's Key_

_

* * *

_**TBC.

* * *

**

_

* * *

_

Yak, sekian dulu. Tampaknya cerita ini makin semrawut, makin pendek dan ngawur...

Reviews atau ada yang mau ditanyakan...?


End file.
